doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Becerril
) |familiares = Laura Becerril (hija) Carla Becerril (hija) Víctor Mares (cuñado) Víctor Mares Jr. (sobrino) Lydia Areli Mares (sobrina) María Becerril (hermana) Enrique Garduza (yerno) Emiliano Montaño (Nieto) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1960 (58 años) |pais = México D.F Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right|Carlos Becerril doblando. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right right|230 px|Carlos Becerril en la telenovela "Rosa Salvaje". Minuto 5:03 Carlos Becerril (nacido el 24 de octubre de 1935) es un veterano actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Patrick-Swayze-as-Sam-Wheat.jpg|Sam Wheat (Patrick Swayze) en Ghost: La sombra del amor, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 3174655_640px.jpg|Panza en Don Gato y su pandilla, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Normanbatespsycho.jpg|Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) en Psicosis, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Gazoo.jpg|Gran Gazoo en Los Picapiedra, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. ChickHicksCars3.png|Chick Hicks en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas, Cars 3 y Disney Infinity. Scentofawoman.jpg|Coronel Slade (Al Pacino) en Perfume de mujer. Kenji_Tsukino.png|Kenji Tsukino (1ª voz) en Sailor Moon. Espantapajaros emdoz 1939.png|Espantapájaros en El Mago de Oz. Hunk emdoz 1939.png|Hunk también en El Mago de Oz. 5884-3537.jpg|Jack Ryan (Harrison Ford) en Peligro inminente. MickeyGoldmill Rocky Saga.jpg|Mickey Goldmill (Burgess Meredith) en el redoblaje del año 2000 de la saga de Rocky. Bob_McClane_vengador.gif|Bob McClane (Ray Baker) en El vengador del futuro. Dobermon2.png|Dobermon en Digimon 03. Seraphimon.gif|Seraphimon en Digimon 4. Los simpson episodio frank.png|Frank Grimes (un ep.) en Los Simpson. Director de HollywoodWWS.PNG|Director de Hollywood en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. 1966-Loki.png|Loki (2º Voz) en Marvel superhéroes (1966). Batou-ghost-in-the-shell-2.82.jpg|Batou en Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual. Char 44837 thumb.jpg|Keel Lorentz en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone y Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance. 15787.jpg|Bernard "Bernie" Focker (Dustin Hoffman) en las películas de Los Fockers. D'Artagnan-1998.jpg|D'Artagnan (Gabriel Byrne) en El hombre de la máscara de hierro. Cadbury_Richie_Rich.png|Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) en Ricky Ricón. Bill_HardingTwister.gif|Bill Harding (Bill Paxton) en Twister. Wall_street_2010_gordon_gekko.jpg|Gordon Gekko (Michael Douglas) en Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme. Bonnie_y_Clyde-1967-1a3.jpg|Clyde Barrow (Warren Beatty) en Bonnie y Clyde. 446915.1.jpg|Martin Burney (Patrick Bergin) en Durmiendo con el enemigo. 260px-Steve_Irwin.jpg|Steve Irwin en su película Cazador de cocodrilos: Curso en colisión. Kamal Khan Louis Jourdan Octopussy.jpg|Kamal Khan en Octopussy. Dennis_quaid_2004.jpg|Jack Hall (Dennis Quaid) en El día después de mañana. Stephen_Rea_as_Santiago.jpg|Santiago (Stephen Rea) en Entrevista con el vampiro (doblaje original). MaxRockatanskyMM2.jpeg|Mad Max Rockatansky en Mad Max 2 (Redoblaje). Duke1.jpg|Duque (Richard Roxburgh) en Moulin Rouge!. EHDLL_Matthew_Trant.png|Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) en El hombre de la luna. Rupert_Giles.jpg|Rupert Giles (1ª voz) (Anthony Head) en Buffy, la cazavampiros. EarlV.png|Earl Haraldson en Vikingos. Damian1.jpg|Damian Falco en 007: Otro día para morir. !Alfred Mosby.png|Alfred Mosby en Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temp. 1). Hammondhimym.png|Hammond Druthers (Bryan Cranston) también en Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temp. 2). Ernest_Menville.jpg|Dr. Ernest Menville en La muerte le sienta bien. RHI-DavidBanner.png|David Banner (Bill Bixby) en El regreso del Hombre Increíble. Ysufohb.png|Yusuf en Se robó mi vida. Napoleon Cross.jpg|Napoleon Cross en No hay héroe pequeño (versión FOX). DB_(Original).png|Narrador en Dragon Ball (episodios 1-60). How-I-Met-Your-Mother-how-i-met-your-mother-2034398-2400-1800.jpg|La Presentación y los insertos de Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temps. 1 - 2). Melgibson.jpg|Fue la voz regular de Mel Gibson en unas películas de los 90s. 250px-Gabriel_Byrne_2010.jpg|También es la voz regular de Gabriel Byrne. Richard_gere_2014.jpg|Ha sido la voz habitual de Richard Gere. Dustin_hoffman.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Dustin Hoffman. Al_pacino.jpg|También ha interpretado frecuentemente a Al Pacino. Rosa.negra-rustem.png|Rustem en Rosa negra. CHP4Lt._Preston.png|Teniente Preston (Lawrence Dane) en La novia de Chucky. Información Es hermano de la también actriz María Becerril y cuñado de Víctor Mares, tío de Víctor Mares Jr. y Lydia Areli Mares y es padre de la también actriz Laura Becerril. Con 6 décadas en el ámbito del doblaje, hizo que su talento natural para encarnar diversos personajes con su voz, lo hizo recalar en esta profesión en donde ha destacado. Es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la época dorada del doblaje mexicano, iniciados a mediados de los años 50. Ha trabajado en todas las compañías y empresas más importantes de la Ciudad de México y Cuernavaca, Morelos. Filmografía Películas Dustin Hoffman * El coro (2014) - Carvelle * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Bernard Fornica * La última oportunidad (2008) - Harvey Shine * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Edward Magorium * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Profesor Jules Hilbert * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Bernard Fornica * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Charles Frohman * Tribunal en fuga (2003) - Wendell Rohr * La vida continúa (2002) - Ben Floss * Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Danny Snyder (doblaje original) * Epidemia (1995) - Coronel Sam Daniels * Héroe accidental (1992) - Bernie LaPlant * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Dutch Schultz * Negocios de familia (1989) - Vito McMullen * Rain Man (1988) - Raymond Babbit (redoblaje) * Tootsie (1982) - Michael Dorsey / Dorothy Michaels (original y redoblaje) * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Ted Kramer * Midnight Cowboy (1969) - Enrico "Ratso" Rizzo (doblaje original) Robert De Niro * Manos de piedra (2016) - Ray Arcel (1ª versión) * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Patrick "Paddy" Connors (redoblaje) * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Fred Blake / Giovanni Lanzonni (versión Zima) * Temporada para matar (2013) - Benjamin Ford * The Big Wedding (2013) - Don Griffin (versión Videomax) * El lado luminoso de la vida (2012) - Pat Solitano Sr. (3ª versión) * Nacidos para matar (2011) - Hunter (versión Zima) * Stone (2010) - Jack Mabry (versión Zima) * Hombres de honor (2000) - Jefe "Billy" Sunday * Analízame (1999) - Paul Vitti * Jackie Brown (1997) - Louis Gara (redoblaje) * Stanley & Iris (1990) - Stanley Everett Cox * No somos ángeles (1989) - Ned * El francotirador (1978) - Michael "Mike" Vronsky * New York, New York (1977) - Jimmy Doyle Richard Gere * Proyecto 43 (2013) - El jefe * Misión secreta (2011) - Paul Shepherdson * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) - Parker Wilson * Palabras mágicas (2005) - Saul * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) - John Klein * Infidelidad (2002) - Edward Sumner * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) - Will Keane * El Chacal (1997) - Declan Mulqueen * Sommersby: El regreso de un extraño (1993) - John Robert / Jack Sommersby * Final Analysis (1992) - Dr. Isaac Barr * Mujer bonita (1990) - Edward Lewis (doblaje original) * Sin aliento (1983) - Jesse Lujack * Gigoló americano (1980) - Julian Robert Redford * Causas & consecuencias (2012) - Nick Sloan (versión mexicana) * Una vida sin terminar (2005) - Einar Gilkyson * Secretos de un secuestro (2004) - Wayne Hayes * Juego de espías (2001) - Nathan Muir * El señor de los caballos (1998) - Tom Booker * Algo muy personal (1996) - Warren Justice * Una propuesta indecente (1993) - John Gage * Sneakers (1992) - Martin "Marty" Bishop * África mía (1985) - Dennis Finch Hatton (redoblaje) * El jinete eléctrico (1979) - Norman "Sonny" Steele Al Pacino * Falta de ética (2016) - Charles Abrams * Stand Up Guys (2012) - Val * El hijo de nadie (2011) - Detective Charles Stanford * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Shylock * El informante (1999) - Lowell Bergman * La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - John Pappas * Perfume de mujer (1992) - Coronel Slade * Encrucijadas (1980) - Steve Burns Mel Gibson * Capturen al gringo (2012) - Conductor * El rescate (1996) - Tom Mullen * Maverick (1994) - Bret Maverick * El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Justin McLeod (redoblaje) * Eternamente joven (1992) - Capitán Daniel McCormick (2ª versión) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Rick Jarmin (doblaje original) * El motín de Bounty (1984) - Fletcher Christian * Mad Max 2 (1981) - Mad Max Rockatansky (redoblaje) Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Capitán Marcus Duvall (1ª versión) * Barco fantasma (2002) - Capitán Sean Murphy * El día final (1999) - Satanás (2ª versión) * Estigma (1999) - Padre Andrew Kiernan * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - D'Artagnan * El gran escándalo (1997) - Lionel Powers * Juicio por jurado popular (1994) - Daniel Graham * La asesina (1993) - Bob Michael Douglas * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) - Gordon Gekko * Solitary Man (2009) - Ben * El rey de California (2007) - Charlie * El centinela (2006) - Pete Garrison * Mi suegro es un espía (2003) - Steve Tobias (redoblaje) * Ni una palabra (2001) - Dr. Nathan Conrad Martin Sheen * Echelon Conspiracy (2009) - Raymond Burke * Love Happens (2009) - Suegro de Burke * Háblame (2007) - E.G. Sonderling * Aguas hostiles (1997) - Aurora Skipper * Mi querido presidente (1995) - A.J. MacInerney * Presunto culpable (1991) - Harold Hohne Patrick Swayze * Powder Blue (2009) - Velvet Larry * Donnie Darko (2001) - Jim Cunningham * El dragón verde (2001) - Sargento Jim Lance * Perro negro (1998) - Jack Crews * Reinas o reyes (1995) - Vida Bohemia * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Sam Wheat Peter O'Toole * Pintando la Navidad (2008) - Glen * Rock My World (2002) - Lord Foxley * El final del programa (2002) - J.J. Curtis * El hombre de La Mancha (1972) - Don Quijote de la Mancha * Cómo robar un millón (1966) - Simon Dermott Anthony Hopkins * Sin retorno (2015) - Lester * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) - Alfie Shepridge * Atajo hacia la felicidad (2004) - Daniel Webster * La piel del deseo (2003) - Coleman Silk (redoblaje) * Titus (1999) - Titus Andronicus (doblaje original) Bill Nighy * Página 8 (2011) - Johnny Worricker * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Rufus Scrimgeour (tráiler) * Notas de un escándalo (2006) - Richard Hart * Inframundo (2003) - Viktor (redoblaje) William H. Macy * Gracias por fumar (2006) - Senador Ortolan Finistirre * Alma de héroes (2003) - Tick Tock (2ª versión) * Hombres misteriosos (1999) - El paleador / Eddie * Oleanna (1994) - John Stephen Rea * Control (2004) - Dr. Arlo Penner * Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Dr. Alistar Pratt (1ª versión) * Viviendo al límite (2001) - Dr. Figur * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Santiago (doblaje original) Ed Harris * Me llaman Radio (2003) - Entrenador Harold Jones * Pollock (2000) - Jackson Pollock * Nixon (1995) - E. Howard Hunt * Causa justa (1995) - Blair Sullivan Kevin Kline * Lección de honor (2002) - William Hundert * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Vince McCain / Rod McCain * Beso francés (1995) - Luc (redoblaje) * Dave (1993) - Dave Kovic / Presidente Bill Mitchell (doblaje original) Dennis Quaid * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Ramsey (2ª versión) * El día después de mañana (2004) - Jack Hall * Lejos del cielo (2002) - Frank Whitaker * El poder del amor (1995) - Eddy Bichon Warren Beatty * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) - Porter Stoddard * Cita de amor (1994) - Mike Gambril * Reds (1981) - John Reed * Bonnie y Clyde (1967) - Clyde Barrow Richard Dreyfuss * Testigo silencioso (1994) - Jake Rainer * Cuenta conmigo (1986) - El escritor * Al fin y al cabo es mi vida (1981) - Ken Harrison * Tiburón (1975) - Matt Hooper (redoblaje) Burgess Meredith * Rocky V (1990) - Mickey Goldmill (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (1982) - Mickey Goldmill (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (1979) - Mickey Goldmill (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky (1976) - Mickey Goldmill (redoblaje 2000) Glenn Ford * La trampa de oro (1965) - Joe Baron * Milagro por un día (1961) - Dave the Dude * Cimarrón (1960) - Yancey Cimarron Cravat (redoblaje) * El pistolero invencible (1956) - George Kelby Jr. / George Temple Bryan Cranston * Larry Crowne (2011) - Dean Tainot * Pequeña Miss Sunshine (2006) - Stan Grossman * Vacaciones en familia (2003) - Woodrow Snider Danny DeVito * Un hogar de cabeza (2009) - Cathkart * La apuesta perfecta (2006) Even Money / Walter * Dúplex (2003) - Narrador (redoblaje) Christopher McDonald * La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Decano Simmons * Déjenselo a Beaver (1997) - Ward Cleaver * Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Donald Krupp Fred Willard * Una loca película épica (2007) - Aslo * No es otra tonta película de amor (2006) - Bernie Funkyerdoder * American Pie: La boda (2003) - Harold Flahert Kevin Costner * Pacto de justicia (2003) - Charley Waite * 13 días (2000) - Kenny O'Donnell * La guerra (1994) - Stephen Simmons Tom Berenger * Francotirador 2 (2002) - Thomas Beckett * D-Tox (2002) - Hank * El sustituto (1996) - Jonathan Shale / James Smith Bruce Willis * En defensa del honor (2002) - Coronel William A. McNamara * Nuestro amor (1999) - Ben Jordan * La muerte le sienta bien (1992) - Dr. Ernest Menville Gene Hackman * Detrás de las líneas enemigas (2001) - Leslie Reigart * Bajo sospecha (2000) - Henry Hearst * Contacto en Francia II (1975) - Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle (redoblaje) Robin Williams * Más allá de los sueños (1998) - Chris Nielsen * Un simple mortal (1993) - Héctor * El pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Parry Clint Eastwood * Impacto fulminante (1983) - Harry Callahan * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970) - Hogan (redoblaje) * La marca de la horca (1968) - Alguacil Jed Cooper (doblaje original) Andrew Robinson * Cabeza de calabaza 2 (1993) - Alguacil Sean Braddock * Puerta al infierno (1987) - Larry Cotton Colm Feore * Memorias ocultas (2015) - Jack Clé * La batalla de Riddick (2004) - Lord Marshal Geoffrey Rush * Al mejor postor (2013) - Virgil Oldman * El discurso del rey (2010) - Lionel Logue William Sadler * Machete Kills (2013) - Sheriff Doakes * Bosque sangriento (2009) - Wilson Concannon John Hurt * Machete Kills (2013) - Mayordomo * Monolith (1993) - Villano David Eigenberg * Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Steve Brady * Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Steve Brady Aidan Quinn * Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) - Presidente Grant * Benny & Joon (1993) - Benjamin "Benny" Pearl Ken Davitian * Una loca película de Esparta (2008) - Xerxes * Borat (2007) - Asamat Bagatov Jeroen Krabbé * El transportador 3 (2008) - Leonid Vasilev * Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1994) - Anton Felix Schindler Tom Wilkinson * Michael Clayton (2007) - Arthur Edens * Oscar Wilde (1997) - Marqués de Queensberry Andy Garcia * Asuntos de familia (2007) - Vince Rizzo * Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Michael Green Sasson Gabai * La visita de la banda (2007) - Coronel Tawfig Zacharya * Rambo III (1989) - Mousa Robert Carradine * Supercross (2005) - Clay Sparks * Traviesos guerreros (1998) - Zack Hadley Bruce Davison * Touched (2005) - Robert Davis * Misión recontraespionaje (1985) - Ruby Tomas Arana * La supremacía Bourne (2004) - Martin Marshall * El guardaespaldas (1992) - Greg Portman Sam Neill * Wimbledon (2004) - Dennis Bradbury * Kane & Abel (1985) - William Lowell Kane Christopher Walken * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Cornelius Bernard Hatcher (redoblaje) * El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) - Bobby Cahn * Vivir para contar (1986) - Brad Whitewood Sr. Ralph Fiennes * Spider (2002) - Spider * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Charles Van Doren Kurt Russell * El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) - Sgto./Tte. Eldon Perry * Marea de fuego (1991) - Stephen McCaffrey (redoblaje) Tim Allen * Super papá (2001) - Joe Scheffer * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) - Brad Sexton Ian Holm * Desde el infierno (2001) - Jack El Destripador * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Capitán Phillippe D'Arnot (redoblaje) Craig T. Nelson * Sociedad secreta (2000) - Litten Mandrake * Si las paredes hablaran (1996) - Jim Harris Gary Cole * Enredos de oficina (1999) - Bill Lumbergh * La tribu Brady (1995) - Mike Brady Alec Baldwin * La confesión (1999) - Roy Bleakie * La huida (1994) - Carter "Doc" McCoy (doblaje original) Robert Urich * Viaje al peligro (1999) - Glen "Lucky" Singer * Fe ciega (1990) - Rob Marshall Phil Hartman * Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Phil Fimple * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - El Presidente David Strathairn * El gran Simon (1998) - Reverendo Russell * El río salvaje (1994) - Tom Hartman James Eckhouse * Las cosas que importan (1998) - Abogado * Junior (1994) - Ned Sneller Bill Pullman * Efecto Zero (1998) - Daryl Zero * Malicia (1993) - Andy Safian Jeff Goldblum * Tele-Gurú (1998) - Ricky Hayman * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Jack Bellicec Alan Alda * Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Jordan * Crímenes y pecados (1989) - Lester Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) - Bill Harding * Apolo 13 (1995) - Fred Haise William Forsythe * Gotti (1996) - Sammy Gravano * Un asalto frustrado (1995) - Sid Dunleavy Willem Dafoe * El paciente inglés (1996) - David Caravaggio * El vuelo del intruso (1991) - Comandante Virgil Cole Harrison Ford * Peligro inminente (1994) - Jack Ryan * La fuerza de la verdad (1991) - Henry Turner James Woods * El especialista (1994) - Ned Trent (2ª versión) * Videodrome: Cuerpos invadidos (1983) - Max Renn William Shatner * Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) - Capitán James T. Kirk * Star Trek: La película (1979) - Capitán James T. Kirk Patrick Bergin * Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) - Sir Robert Hode / Robin Hood * Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Martin Burney Walter Koenig * Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) - Comandante Chekov * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Comandante Chekov Mikhail Baryshnikov * Company Business (1991) - Pyotr Ivanovich Grushenko * Sol de medianoche (1985) - Nikolai "Kolya" Rodchenko John Saxon * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Donald Thompson * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Donald Thompson Anthony Perkins * Psicosis II (1983) - Norman Bates * Psicosis (1960) - Norman Bates Ronny Cox * Asesino invisible (1977) - Alguacil Luke Johnson * Amarga pesadilla (1972) - Drew Peter Sellers * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Inspector Jacques Clouseau * Casino Royale (1967) - Evelyn Tremble Paul Newman * El golpe (1973) - Henry Gondorff * La gata sobre el tejado caliente (1958) - Brick Pollitt James Donald * La sombra de un gigante (1966) - Mayor Safi * Los Vikingos (1958) - Egbert Elvis Presley * Viva Las Vegas (1964) - Lucky Jackson * Prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Vince Everet James Stewart * El precio de un hombre (1953) - Howard Kemp * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - George Bailey Otros * Siempre estarás conmigo (2016) - Abuelo Carter (Bryan Brown) * Guerra de razas (2016) - Gerry Conway (Sam Trammell) (2ª versión) * Sin retorno (2015) - Presentación * El milagro de Cokeville (2015) - Rich Haskell (Rick Macy) * Las sufragistas (2015) - Norman Taylor (Geoff Bell) * La jugada maestra (2014) - Bobby Fisher (archivo) / Carmine Nigro (Conrad Plad) / Stan Jenkins * El apocalipsis de Pompeya (2014) - Coronel Carlo Dillard (John Rhys-Davies) * Diana (2013) - Patrick Jephson (Charles Edwards) * Dulce venganza 2 (2013) - Padre Dimov (Valentine Pelka) * El corredor (2013) - Costurero de uniforme * La intriga (2013) - Padre Patrick Dunn (Len Cariou) * El robo más grande de la historia (2013) - Tommy Potamitis (Paul Ben-Victor) / Presentación * Un atrevido Don Juan (2013) - Jon Martello Sr. (Tony Danza) / Presentación * El redentor (2013) - Karl (Steven Beard) * Soldado universal 4: El juicio final (2012) - Dr. Su (David Jensen) * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - George W. Bush (2ª versión) * Cómo impedir una boda (2012) - Insertos * Encadenado (2012) - Sr. Fittler (Troy Skog) / Presentación * La visita del rey (2012) - Franklin D. Roosevelt (Bill Murray) * Piraña 3DD (2012) - Carl Goodman (Christopher Lloyd) * Fuego con fuego (2012) - Harold Gethers (Richard Schiff) * Anna Karenina (2012) - Matvey (Eric MacLennan) / Insertos / Voces adicionales * Habemus Papam (2011) - Cardenal Melville / El Papa (Michel Piccoli) * Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Jack Corbett (Treat Williams) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Roger Smith (Philip Jackson) / Insertos * Honey: La reina del baile 2 (2011) - Sr. Kapoor (Gerry Bednob) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Bobby Taylor * Medianoche en París (2011) - Pablo Picasso (Marcial Di Fonzo Bo) * Seeking Justice (2011) - Teniente Durgan (Xander Berkeley) (1ª y 3ª versión) * El defensor (2011) - Cecil Dobbs (Bob Gunton) * Maten al irlandés (2011) - Frank Brancato (Vinny Vella) * El guardaespaldas 2 (2010) - Gant (Ray Winstone) / Insertos * Los románticos (2010) - Reverendo Bartlett (Warrent F. McKnight) * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Archivald (Ron Crawford) * Los mellizos (2010) - Voces adicionales * Buried (2010) - El secuestrador (José Luis García Pérez) * Terapia sexual de grupo (2010) - Burton (Henry Winkler) * Enamorado de un sueño (2010) - Padre Rohn (James Karen) * Un amor equivocado (2009) - Sheldon (Michael Cristofer) (2009) * Coco antes de Chanel (2009) - Étienne Balsan (Benoît Magimel) / Insertos * Lágrimas de felicidad (2009) - Joe (Rip Torn) * Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) - Abuelo paterno (Zhang Yong-Shou) / Presentación * Los secretos del poder (2009) - Dominic Foy (Jason Bateman) * Mi nombre es John Lennon (2009) - Tío George (David Threlfall) * La celda 2 (2009) - Kassel (Michael Flynn) * El coleccionista (2009) - Larry (William Prael) * Night Train (2009) - Voces adicionales * Mi segunda vez (2009) - Harry Finklenstein (Art Garfunkel) * Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Peter (Zoltan Buduc) * Stay Cool (2009) - Director Marshall (Chevy Chase) * Retorno a Brideshead (2008) - Lord Marchmain (Michael Gambon) * Crimen encubierto (2008) - Charles Greenborne (Michael Murphy) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Caleb (Richard Jackson) * Céline (2008) - Adhemar Dion (Peter MacNeill) * Two Lovers (2008) - Michael Cohen (Bob Ari) * Joshua (2007) - Joe Caim (Tom Bloom) (Cuernavaca) * Háblame (2007) - Insertos / Narración * Un verano para toda la vida (2007) - Narración * Arn: El caballero templario (2007) - Padre Henry (Simon Callow) * Waitress (2007) - Cal (Lew Temple) * Exterminio 2 (2007) - Geoff (Garfield Morgan) * Los creyentes (2007) - IO (Erik Passoja) / Narración * Sentencia de muerte (2007) - Michael Barring (Yorgo Constantine) * Reno 911! (2007) - Jeff Spoder (Patton Oswalt) / Insertos * En el valle de Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield (Tommy Lee Jones) * El despertar del diablo 2 (2007) - Coronel Redding (Jeff Kober) * El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) - Pop (Ed Lauter) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) - Bedlam / Barry (Eddie Izzard) * Masacre en el bosque (2006) - Bill (Leonard Fenton) * La fuente de la vida (2006) - Gran Inquisidor Silecio (Stephen McHattie) * El último regalo (2006) - Howard "Red" Stevens (James Garner) * María Antonieta, la historia verdadera (2006) - Narrador (Charles Berling) * Forget About It (2006) - Carl Campobasso (Robert Loggia) * Guardianes del día (2006) - Geser (Vladimir Menshov) * El diablo viste a la moda (2006) - Irv Ravitz (Tibor Feldman) * El último rey de Escocia (2006) - Dr. Merrit (Adam Kotz) * Asesinato en mi casa (2006) - Stan Douglas (Daniel J. Travanti) * Los Hamilton (2006) - Paul Glenn (Al Liner) / Insertos * El chico de la abuela (2006) - Alex (Allen Covert) * El juego de sus vidas (2005) - Johnny Abruzzo (Mike Nussbaum) * El transportador 2 (2005) - Inspector Tarconi (François Berléand) * Cruzada (2005) - Tiberias (Jeremy Irons) * Traicionado (2005) - Raymond Karp (Joel Brooks) * Elektra (2005) - Stick (Terence Stamp) * El umbral (2005) - Insertos * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) - Jeffrey (Jeremy Sheffield) * Gritando y pataleando (2005) - Phil Weston (Will Ferrell) * Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Haziz (Shelley Malil) / Sacerdote (Loudon Wainwright) / Papá (David Koechner) * La novia de la novia (2005) - Subastador (Philip Bird) * Sr. y Sra. Smith (2005) - Dr. Wexler (William Fichtner) * Buscando un hogar (2004) - Stuart Anderson (Stuart Wilson) * Judas (2004) - Poncio Pilatos (Tim Matheson) * Muertos de risa (2004) - Comentarista en TV * Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Narrador * La intérprete (2004) - Phillipe (Yvan Attal) * Candidato por siempre (2004) - Morris Gutman (Wayne Robson) * Mi novia Polly (2004) - Claude (Hank Azaria) * Sociedad secreta 3 (2004) - Martin Brooks (Karl Pruner) * La temporada ganadora (2004) - Honus Wagner (Matthew Modine) * Kung-Fusion (2004) - Sr. Oro (Xiao Lung Ding) * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) - Taxista (Nick Hobbs) * Batas blancas (2004) - Voces adicionales * Un mono de película (2003) - J. Flick (Taylor Negron) * Un novio en apuros (2003) - Ken Cooper (James Brolin) * Más rápido más furioso (2003) - Korpi (John Cenatiempo) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Henry Dashwood (Colin Firth) * Johnny English (2003) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) * Tiempo límite (2003) - Dr. Frieland (James Murtaugh) (redoblaje) * Dúplex (2003) - Chick (James Remar) (redoblaje) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Johnny Mo (Chia Hui Liu) / Narrador (3ª versión) * Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Sheriff Jack Kolb (Sam Shepard) * Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) - Stephen Maturin (Paul Bettany) * Devorador de pecados (2003) - Driscoll (Peter Weller) * 44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Jefe de policía (J.E. Freeman) * Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) - Jack Taggart Sr. (Ray Wise) (versión DVD/MGM) * Más rápido más furioso (2003) - Korpi (John Cenatiempo) * Soñadores (2003) - Padre (Robin Renucci) * Quicksand (2003) - Jean Pillon (Jean-Pierre Castaldi) * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Director Marshall (David Selburg) * El Rey Escorpión (2002) - Memnon (Steven Brand) * Dragón rojo (2002) - Lloyd Bowman (Ken Leung) * Camino a la perdición (2002) - Michael Sullivan (Tom Hanks) * Sentencia previa (2002) - Doctor (Peter Stormare) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) - Damian Falco (Michael Madsen) * Nunca más (2002) - Jupiter (Fred Ward) * Imperio (2002) - Hector (Carlos Leon) * El secreto de Charlie (2002) - Charles Lambert (Stephen Dillane) * Hermano camaleón (2002) - Sr. Elias (Jack Noseworthy) / Narración (J.D. Hall) * Un gran mentiroso (2002) - Sr. Shepard (Michael Bryan French) * Los primeros 20 millones (2002) - Hank (Gregory Jbara) * El pianista (2002) - Majorek (Daniel Caltagirone) * Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) - Pete Timmons (Gary Basaraba) * Invasión final (2002) - Jack (Bruce Campbell) * Asesinato a ritmo de tango (2002) - John J. (Robert Duvall) * El gurú del sexo (2002) - Tony (Steven Randazzo) / Swami Bu (Ajay Mehta) * Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) - Steve Irwin * El juicio (2001) - Mitch Kendrick (Corbin Bernsen) * Las manos del diablo (2001) - Sheriff Smalls (Luke Askew) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) - Duque (Richard Roxburgh) * Amor ciego (2001) - Mauricio (Jason Alexander) * La casa de cristal (2001) - Tío Jack (Chris Noth) * Super policías (2001) - Capitán O'Hagan (Brian Cox) * Las últimas órdenes (2001) - Ray (Bob Hoskins) * The Enemy (2001) - Sup. Robert Ogilvie (Roger Moore) * 3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Quigley (Thomas Haden Church) * Time Lapse (2001) - Agente La Nova (Roy Scheider) * Charlotte Gray (2001) - Renech (Anton Lesser) * La arena (2001) - Thimarcus (Viktor Verzhbitskiy) * Dejados atrás: El fin de los tiempos (2000) - Chaim Rosenzweig (Colin Fox) * Socios en el crimen (2000) - Gene Reardon (Rutger Hauer) * ¿No es grandiosa? (2000) - Henry Marcus (John Cleese) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) * Testigo protegido (2000) - Bobby Batton (Tom Sizemore) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) - Bob Rueland (David Duchovny) * Militia (2000) - William Fain (Frederic Forrest) * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Delmar (Tim Blake Nelson) * Divinas criaturas (2000) - Guardia del tren (Jake D'Arcy) * La isla del tesoro (1999) - Capitán Smollett (Malcolm Stoddard) * Virus (1999) - Robert Everton (Donald Sutherland) * Voraz (1999) - Capitán John Boyd (Guy Pearce) * The Mod Squad (1999) - Billy (Josh Brolin) * Rescate explosivo (1999) - Ashton (Jérôme Pradon) * Simplemente irresistible (1999) - Jonathan Bendel (Dylan Baker) * Un toque de esperanza (1999) - Dr. Rohan (Alan Rosenberg) * La musa (1999) - Steven Phillips (Albert Brooks) * Árbol familiar (1999) - Henry Musser (Robert Forster) * Seis días, siete noches (1998) - Philliphe (Douglas Weston) * Alto riesgo (1999) - Pierre Beaumarchais (Yves Beneyton) * La historia de la familia Partridge (1999) - Insertos * El pequeño unicornio (1998) - Insertos * Nido de cuervos (1998) - Profesor Arthur Corvus (Mark Pellegrino) * Hitman: Asesino a sueldo (1998) - Voces diversas / Narración * El beso del cielo (1998) - Jeff (William Petersen) * Perturbados (1998) - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (redoblaje) * Los inventores (1998) - Leonardo da Vinci (Brent Carver) * Especies II (1998) - Harry Sampas (Scott Morgan) * Un romance peligroso (1998) - Jack Foley (George Clooney) * Cocodrilo Dundee II (1998) - Luis Rico (Hechter Ubarry) * Pánico y locura en Las Vegas (1998) - Agente de renta de autos (Larry Cedar) * El oro de Ulee (1997) - Ulee Jackson (Peter Fonda) * La vida es bella (1997) - Narración (Omero Antonutti) / Insertos * La marina de McHale (1997) - Capitán Binghampton (Dean Stockwell) * El quinto elemento (1997) - Zorg (Gary Oldman) * Adictos al amor (1997) - Anton (Tchéky Karyo) * Jornada del corazón (1997) - Thomas Deblois (Stephen Lang) * Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) - Alan (David Rasche) * Rosewood: La verdadera historia (1997) - John Wright (Jon Voight) * Tiempo de matar (1996) - Jake Brigance (Matthew McConaughey) * Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley (John Travolta) (1ª versión) * Noche de Reyes (1996) - Malvolio (Nigel Hawthorne) * La esposa del predicador (1996) - Reverendo Henry Biggs (Courtney B. Vance) / Narración * La cámara (1996) - Adam Hall (Chris O'Donnell) * 3 ninjas contraatacan (1995) - Charlie (Don Shanks) * La red (1995) - Jack Devlin (Jeremy Northam) * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Johnny (Ian Hart) * El beso de la muerte (1995) - Frank Zioli (Stanley Tucci) * Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) - Brown (Scott Sowers) * Mi familia (1995) - David Ronconi (Scott Bakula) * Cigarros (1995) - Dennis (Stephen Gevedon) * Muerte súbita (1995) - Comentarista Mike Lange * Wild Bill (1995) - Insertos * El especialista (1994) - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) (1ª versión) * La lotería del amor (1994) - Voces adicionales * 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) - Samuel Douglas Sr. (Alan McRae) * Lobo (1994) - Detective Wade (Brian Markinson) * El cliente (1994) - Sargento Hardy (Will Patton) * Belleza Negra (1994) - Belleza Negra (voz) (Alan Cumming) * Acoso sexual (1994) - Mark Lewyn (Dennis Miller) * Ricky Ricón (1994) - Herbert Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Armand (Antonio Banderas) (redoblaje) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Bennington Cotwell (Matthew Glave) * Loca Navidad (1994) - Philip (Steve Martin) * Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Christian Hanover (Anthony Higgins) * Los Coneheads (1993) - Sr. Seedling (Michael McKean) * Jugada inocente (1993) - Fred Waitzkin (Joe Mantegna) * Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Mike Rogers (Robert Patrick) * Ethan Frome (1993) - Ethan Frome (Liam Neeson) * Nacida ayer (1993) - Paul (Don Johnson) * La desaparición de Nora (1993) - Jack Fremont (Stephen Collins) * Jennifer 8 (1992) - Sgto. Freddy Ross (Lance Henriksen) * El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Insertos * The Cutting Edge (1992) - Jack Moseley (Terry O'Quinn) * Malcolm X (1992) - Malcolm X (Denzel Washington) (doblaje original) * Había una vez un crimen (1992) - Alfonso De La Pena (George Hamilton) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) (2ª versión) * Traición sin límites (1993) - Billy Quayle (Richard Edson) * Mundo cool (1992) - Sparky (Michael David Lally) * Eternamente joven (1992) - Dr. John (Nicolas Surovy) (1ª versión) * Romance otoñal (1992) - Jack (Bob Dishy) * Secretos (1992) - David Maltin (Tom Hallick) * Oscar (1991) - Teniente Toomey (Kurtwood Smith) (redoblaje) * El vengador del futuro (1991) - Bob McClane (Ray Baker) / Voz en comercial de TV * El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) - Narración / Insertos * Acción judicial (1991) - Neil Holbrook (Laurence Fishburne) * El hombre de la luna (1991) - Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Charles Rose (Ted Levine) * Contrato para matar (1990) - Tom Vogler (George Dickerson) * Se presume inocente (1990) - Alejandro "Sandy" Stern (Raúl Juliá) (redoblaje) * Las cosas buenas (1990) - Chandler Scott (Darrell Larson) * Hombres de respeto (1990) - Mike Battaglia (John Turturro) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Joe Weyburn (Stephen Tobolowsky) (redoblaje) * Casi un ángel (1990) - Terry Dean (Paul Hogan) * El vengador del futuro (1990) - Bob McClane (Ray Baker) * Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Mike (Michael Caine) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Roger Dorn (Corbin Bernsen) * Pecados de guerra (1989) - Capellán (Sam Robards) * Esclavos de Nueva York (1989) - Stash (Adam Coleman Howard) * Cosecha de odio (1989) - Capitán Stolz (Jürgen Prochnow) / Narrador * Un príncipe en Nueva York (1988) - Semmi / Chica fea / Morris / Reverendo Brown (todos Arsenio Hall) * El regreso del Hombre Increíble (1988) - David Banner (Bill Bixby) * Infierno rojo (1988) - Det. Sgto. Art Ridzik (James Belushi) * Juegos diabólicos III (1988) - Dr. Seaton (Richard Fire) * Atracción diabólica (1988) - Dr. Williams (William Newman) * El último emperador (1987) - Pu Yi (adulto) (John Lone) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Dick Cavett * Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) - Richard Mason (Mark Blum) * Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Walter Fielding Sr. (Douglass Watson) / Voces adicionales (redoblaje) * Fuerza Delta (1986) - Gral. Woodbridge (Robert Vaughn) * Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Nelson (Steven Scales) * Leyenda (1985) - Honeythorn Gump (David Bennent) (doblaje original) * El año del dragón (1985) - Stanley White (Mickey Rourke) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Chico en fiesta (Brian Wimmer) / Voces adicionales * Carne y sangre (1985) - Cardenal (Ronald Lacey) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Coronel Yin (Soon-Tek Oh) * Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) - Mikhail Rostov (Richard Lynch) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) (doblaje original) * La iniciación (1984) - Dwight Fairchild (Clu Gulager) * Los niños del maíz (1984) - Burt (Peter Horton) * Parque Gorky (1983) - Profesor Andreev (Ian McDiarmid) * Los elegidos para la gloria (1983) - Scott Carpenter (Charles Frank) * Octopussy (1983) - Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) * El secreto de una madre (1983) - Alex Sheperd (Michael Nouri) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) - Ted Striker (Robert Hays) * Ivanhoe (1982) - Athelstone (Michael Gothard) * Ángel de venganza (1981) - Hombre en el bar (Jack Thibeau) * El Diablo y Max Devlin (1981) - Ministro * Estados alterados (1980) - Arthur Rosenberg (Bob Balaban) * Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Alcaide adjunto (Hank Brandt) * Norma Rae (1979) - Reuben Warshosk (Ron Leibman) * Dos pícaros con suerte (1979) - Cledus Snow (Jerry Reed) * La profecía II (1978) - Paul Buher (Robert Foxworth) * F.I.S.T. (1978) - Babe Milano (Tony Lo Bianco) * El cielo para los creyentes (1977) - Estus W. Pirkle (El mismo) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (1977) - Johnson (James Reynolds) * El abismo (1977) - David Sanders (Nick Nolte) * MacArthur: El general rebelde (1977) - Gral. Douglas MacArthur (Gregory Peck) * Carrie (1976) - Voces adicionales * El expreso a Chicago (1976) - George Caldwell (Gene Wilder) * Poder que mata (1976) - Voz en la televisión en la última escena * El engaño (1975) - Vince Greeson (Gabriel Dell) * Contacto en Francia II (1975) - Henri Barthélémy (Bernard Fresson) (doblaje original) * El show de terror de Rocky (1975) - Riff Raff (Richard O'Brien) * Funny Lady (1975) - Billy Rose (James Caan) * Infierno en la torre (1974) - Michael O'Hallorhan (Steve McQueen) * El exorcista (1973) - Regan (demonio) (Mercedes McCambridge) (doblaje original) * La vida íntima de un estudiante (1973) - James T. Hart (Timothy Bottoms) * El policía que ríe (1973) - Inspector Leo Larsen (Bruce Dern) * La chica terremoto (1972) - Howard Bannister (Ryan O'Neal) * Ranas (1972) - Pickett Smith (Sam Elliott) * Sueños de un seductor (1972) - Dick Christie (Tony Roberts) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) - Cornelius (Roddy McDowall) * La pandilla salvaje (1969) - Lyle Gorch (Warren Oates) * Midnight Cowboy (1969) - Towny (Barnard Hughes) / Presentación (redoblaje) * Barbarella (1968) - Dildano (David Hemmings) * A quemarropa (1967) - Frederick Carter (Lloyd Bochner) * Entre monos te veas (1967) - Hank Dussard (Dean Jones) * Adivina quién viene a cenar (1967) - Peter (Tom Heaton) / Chico de las entregas (Skip Martin) * La danza de los vampiros (1967) - Alfred (Roman Polanski) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Cabo Hartmann (Tom Courtenay) * La leyenda del indomable (1967) - Gambler (Wayne Rogers) * La fierecilla domada (1967) - Lucentio (Michael York) * Odio por odio (1967) - James Cooper (John Ireland) * Pistolero (1967) - Lot McGuire (Chad Everett) * Planeta sangriento (1966) - Paul Grant (Dennis Hopper) * Batman (1966) - El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * El agente secreto Derek Flint (1966) - Dr. Schneider (Benson Fong) * ¿Quién le teme a Virginia Woolf? (1966) - Nick (George Segal) * La más grande historia jamás contada (1965) - Mateo (Roddy McDowall) (doblaje original) * Fuí un ladrón (1965) - Eddie (Alain Delon) * El vuelo del Fénix (1965) - Lew Moran (Richard Attenborough) * Planeta infernal (1965) - Wes (Ángel Aranda) * Viaje al planeta prehistórico (1965) - Joven #1 en radio * Robin de Chicago (1964) - Guy Gisborne (Peter Falk) * Zorba el griego (1964) - Mimithos (Sotiris Moustakas) * París, tú y yo (1964) - Richard Benson (William Holden) * El gran escape (1963) - Comandante Eric Ashley-Pitt (David McCallum) * Desde Rusia con amor (1963) - Kronsteen (Vladek Sheybal) (primer doblaje) * La Pantera Rosa (1963) - Presentación / Insertos * Días de vino y rosas (1962) - Joe Clay (Jack Lemmon) * La conquista del oeste (1962) - Zeb Rawllings (George Peppard) * Amor sin barreras (1961) - Bernardo (George Chakiris) * Atlántida: El continente perdido (1961) - Demetrios (Sal Ponti) * Marea nocturna (1961) - Johnny Drake (Dennis Hopper) * La pandilla maldita (1959) - Gene (David Nelson) * Drácula (1958) - Arthur Holmwood (Michael Gough) * Tren a Yuma (1957) - Charlie Prince (Richard Jaeckel) * La maldición de Frankenstein (1957) - Paul Krempe (Robert Urquhart) * Ellos y ellas (1955) - Nathan Detroit (Frank Sinatra) * Más allá de la Tierra (1955) - Steve Carlson (Russell Johnson) * Rebelde sin causa (1955) - Jim Stark (James Dean) * Tarántula (1955) - Jim Bagny (Don Dillaway) * La llamada fatal (1954) - Mark Halliday (Robert Cummings) * El mundo en peligro (1954) - Robert Graham (James Arness) * Fuego verde (1954) - Donald Knowland (John Ericson) * El manto sagrado (1953) - Calígula (Jay Robinson) * Como atrapar a un millonario (1953) - Tom Brookman (Cameron Mitchell) * El hundimiento del Titanic (1953) - George Healey (Richard Basehart * Stalag 17 (1953) - Sargento Clarence Harvey "Cookie" Cook (Gil Stratton) * Ivanhoe (1952) - Voces adicionales * Hablemos de Eva (1950) - Bill Simpson (Gary Merrill) * Río Grande (1950) - Voces adicionales * El padre de la novia (1950) - Ben Banks (Tom Irish) * La linda dictadora (1949) - Eddie O'Brien (Gene Kelly) * La casa de Drácula (1945) - Conde Drácula (John Carradine) * El profanador de tumbas (1945) - Joseph (Bela Lugosi) * Buffalo Bill (1944) - Jefe Mano Amarilla (Anthony Quinn) * Doble indemnización (1944) - Sr. Dietrichson (Tom Power) * Arsénico y encaje (1944) - Dr. Einstein (Peter Lorre) * La señora Miniver (1942) - Clem Miniver (Walter Pidgeon) * El lobo humano (1941) - Insertos * Altas sierras (1941) - Louis Mendoza (Cornel Wilde) * A lo largo del Mohawk (1939) - Adam Hartman (Ward Bond) * El hijo de Frankenstein (1939) - Juez Ewald Neumuller (Michael Mark) (2ª voz) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Espantapájaros (Ray Bolger) * Jezebel (1938) - Preston Dillard (Henry Fonda) * Florecita de loto (1936) - Tommy Randall (Robert Young) * Una noche en la ópera (1934) - Otis B. Driftwood (Groucho Marx) * Melodrama de Manhattan (1934) - Sr. Coates (John Marston) * La novia de Frankenstein (1935) - Ciego ermitaño (O.P. Heggie) * Drácula (1931) - Renfield (Dwight Frye) Películas animadas * Cars 3 (2017) - Chick Hicks (Bob Peterson) * Arthur y la guerra de los mundos (2011) - Archivald (Ron Crawford) * No hay héroe pequeño (2006) Everyone's Hero - Napoleon Cross (Robin Williams) (versión FOX) * Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) - Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) * Un Cuneto de Navidad (1982) - Fred / Narrador * Los supersabios (1978) - Paco Series de TV Vic Morrow * Combate - Sargento Saunders * Los intocables - Collier (un ep.) * Raíces - Señor Ames William Shatner * Boston Legal - Denny Crane * Petrocelli - Adam North Martin Milner * Área 12 - Oficial Pete Malloy * Ruta 66 - Tod Stiles Frank Gorshin * El Gran Chaparral - Patrick "Stinky" Flanagan (ep. 49) * Batman - El Acertijo Otros * The Crown - Anthony Eden (Jeremy Northam) * Weeds - Doug Wilson (Kevin Nealon) * Psíquico - Carlton Lassiter (Timothy Omundson) * Nación Z ** General Arthur McCandles (Bill Moseley) (ep. 4) ** Gideon Gould (Anthony Michael Hall) (ep. 24) * Vikingos - Earl Haraldson (Gabriel Byrne) * Alphas - Dr. Lee Rosen (David Strathairn) * United States of Tara - Insertos * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido - George Castle (Bill Paterson) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * 24 - Voces adicionales * Medium - Narrador * Cortes y puntadas - Escobar Gallardo (Robert LaSardo) * Prison Break - Gobernador Frank Tancredi (John Heard) / Narrador * Doctor House - Voces adicionales * Grimm - Insertos / Voces adicionales * Cómo conocí a tu madre (2006-2007) - Hammond Druthers (Bryan Cranston) * La unidad (2006) - Presentación / Insertos * 24 (2003-2004) - Gael Ortega (Jesse Borrego) * Hechiceras (2004) - Anciano (John Todd) (temp. 6, ep. 134) * Buffy, la cazavampiros (1997-2003) - Giles (Anthony Head) * Hijos de la playa (2000-2002) - Notch Johnson (Timothy Stack) * Roswell (1999-2002) - Sheriff Jim Valenti (William Sadler) * Juicio familiar (1999-2002) - Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) * El Camaleón (1996-2000) - Harold (Michael T. Weiss) * Ángel Negro (2000) - Coronel Donald Michael Lydecker (John Savage) * El closet de Verónica (1999) - Tim (John Ritter) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-1998) - Jim Walsh (James Eckhouse) * Seguridad total (1997) - Frank Cisco (James Remar) * Wings (1990-1997) - Joseph Montgomery "Joe" Hackett (Tim Daly) * Escalofríos (1995-1996) - Padre de Grady (Geoffrey Bowes) * Tocado por un ángel (1994-2003) - Insertos y presentaciones, **Nick Morrow ep.1 (Mark Metcalf) **Frank Littleton ep.17 (John Schneider) * Tres por tres (1987-1995) - Danny Tanner (Bob Saget) (algunos eps.) * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1994) - Kyle Griffin "El Bromista" (Bronson Pinchot) * Late Night with David Letterman (1982-1993) - Tom Brokaw * MacGyver (1987-1992) - Murdoc (Michael Des Barres) * Picos gemelos (1990-1991) - Agente especial Dale Cooper (Kyle MacLachlan) * Llamada de media noche (1988–1991) - Jack Killian (Gary Cole) * Después de los 30 (1987-1991) - Michael Steadman (Ken Olin) * TV 101 (1988-1989) - Kevin Keegan (Sam Robards) * ¡Es increíble! (1980-1984) - John Davidson * Muelle 56 (1984) - Cody Allen * La familia Ingalls (1974-1983) - Charles Ingalls (Michael Landon) (algunos eps.) * Los ángeles de Charlie (1976-1981) - Charlie Townsend (John Forsythe) (redoblaje) * Mi bella genio (1965-1970) - Mayor Roger Healey (Bill Daily) (algunos eps.) * La novicia voladora (1968) - Padre Lundigan (Paul Lynde) (temp. 2, ep. 4) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (1964-1968) - Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) * Ultraman (1966-1967) - Ito (Masanari Nihei) * Esper, el defensor de la tierra (1967-1968) - Voces adicionales * Viaje a las estrellas (1967) - Chekov (Walter Koenig) (2ª temp.) * Doctor Who (1963-1989) - Ian Chesterton (William Russell) (temps. 1 y 2) * Fuego de juventud (1960-1962) - Mi Taylor (James McCallion) Personajes episódicos * Caso cerrado ** ep. 132 - John Norwood (Muse Watson) (2009) * Doctor House ** ep. 110 - Eugene Shwartz (Carl Reiner) (2009) ** ep. 32 - Fletcher Stone (Michael O'Keefe) (2006) * El llanero solitario ** ep. 65 - Glenn Bolton (Hal Baylor) (temp. 2, ep. 13) * El mentalista ** ep. 43 - Alexander Harrington (Bob Gunton) (2009) ** ep. 29 - Dooley Gerber (William Russ) (2009) ** ep. 17 - Rand Faulk (Patrick Fabian) (2008) * El Santo ** ep. 74 - Mark (William Buck) * Grimm ** ep. 1 - Cartero (Tim Bagley ) (2012) ** ep. 3 - Conductor (Wrick Jones) (2012) ** ep. 5 - Ephram Geiger (Russell Hodgkinson) (2012) ** ep. 7 - James Addison (Ted Rooney) (2012) ** ep. 9 - Padre (Leigh Guyer) (2012) ** ep. 10 - Gerente (Tyrone Henry) (2012) ** ep. 18 - Edgar Waltz (Sebastian Roché)(2012) ** ep. 21 - Thom Carson (Jesse Vint) (2012) ** ep. 22 - Akira Kimura (Brian Tee) (2012) * Hechizada ** ep. 7 - Brush Salesman (Art Lewis) ** ep. 9 - Marvin Grogan / Monstruo (Roger Ewing) ** ep. 13 - Kermit (Adam West) ** ep. 26 - Harold Harold (Paul Lynde) ** ep. 28 - Max (Baynes Barron) ** ep. 45 - Indio (Tom Nardini) ** ep. 52 - Charles MacBain (Peter Duryea) ** eps. 66 y 67 - George Barkley (Steve Franken) ** ep. 82 - Dan (Marty Ingels) ** ep. 85 - Reportero en TV (Paul Dooley) * Las aventuras de Merlín ** ep. 7 - Aulfric (Kenneth Cranham) (2008) * Los invencibles de Némesis ** ep. 6 - Margoli (Peter Arne) ** ep. 7 - Pieter (Stephen Yardley) ** ep. 8 - Frank Edwards (Michael Standing) ** ep. 9 - Carlos Steven Berkoff ** ep. 11 - Withers (Brandon Brady) ** ep. 12 - Croft (Gerald Harper) ** ep. 13 - Jackson (Laurie Asprey) ** ep. 29 - Empleado de importación (Nicolas Chagrin) * Los Hart investigadores ** ep. 2 - Stephen Maxwell (Craig Wasson) (1979) * Los inventores ** Leonardo Da Vinci ("Leonardo, el sueño de volar") ** Narrador ("Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") ** Narrador ("Edison, el mago de la Luz") * Los locos Addams ** ep. 46 - Oficial Hix (Bill White Jr.) * Los tres chiflados ** ep. 102 - Terry "Slipperyfinger" Hargan (Tiny Brauer) ** ep. 107 - Murgitroyd, el mago (Philip Van Zandt) * MacGyver ** ep. 1 - Murdoc (Michael Des Barres) / Jefe de Laboratorio ** ep. 12 - Quayle (Christopher Neame) ** ep. 20 - Francois Villars (Paul Verdier) ** ep. 88 - Frank Skinner (Malcolm Stewart) * Reportera del crimen ** Ken Parrish (David Naughton) (1988) (temp. 5, ep. 6) * Viaje a las estrellas ** ep. 4 - Tnte. Cmte. Gary Mitchell (Gary Lockwood) ** ep. 9 - Zefram "Metarmofosis" Cochrane (Glenn Corbett) Miniseries * San Agustín (2010) - Macrobio (Dietrich Hollinderbäumer) * Anno Domini (1985) - Lucio Valerio (Neil Dickson) * Crónica de gángsters (1981) - Benjamin Bugsy Siegel (Joe Penny) (ep. #03) / Robert Whitney (ep. #12) Telefilmes * Vuelo mortal (2014) - Pasajero / Insertos (ambos Cuernavaca) * Inocente (2011) - Thomas "Tommy" Molto (Richard Schiff) (Cuernavaca) * Gusano mortal (2010) - Comisario Timur (George Cheung) (Cuernavaca) * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) - Edward Dennison (Peter Fonda) / Presentación (ambos Cuernavaca) * Cave In! (1983) - Ranger Gene Pearson (Dennis Cole) * La noche del vampiro (1979) - Mike Ryerson (Geoffrey Lewis) * Ella vivirá (1973) - Al Reed (Michael Margotta) * Barrabás, el perro ladrón (1969) - Jack Crandall (Dwayne Hickman) Anime Yūji Machi * Sailor Moon - Kenji Tsukino * Sailor Moon R - Kenji Tsukino (1ª voz) Otros * Digimon 03 - Dobermon * Digimon 4 - Seraphimon * Yu Yu Hakusho - Gonzo Tarukane / Ootake * Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu - Insertos / Padre de Tessa / Profesor Fujisaki / Richard Mardukas (ep. 8) * Dragon Ball - Narrador / Voces diversas (eps. 1-60) * Heat Guy J - Mauro * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Miembro de Seele #1 (doblaje original) * Remi - David / Inspector Ames Eagle (eps. 45, 46 y 47) * Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba / Peter Wong / Narración * Sailor Moon S - George / Shun Hayase * Doraemon - Padre de Nobisuke * Initial D - Voces diversas * Gundam Wing - Duque Dermail / Maestro G / Voces diversas * Martian Successor Nadesico - Refugiado de la Tierra / Villano de Gekiganger 3 / General de Nadesico / Cuidador de orfanato * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Conde Percival Von Phersen * Yakumo Tatsu - Mikachihiko * El duende mágico - Voces adicionales * Birdy the Mighty - Maestro * Gintama - Loan Shark Amanto (ep. 3) Películas de anime Mugihito * Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) - Keel Lorentz * Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) - Keel Lorentz Akio Ōtsuka * Ghost In The Shell 2: Inocencia (2004) - Batou * Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual (1995) - Batou Otros * Se levanta el viento (2013) - Castorp / Insertos * La colina de las amapolas (2011) - Director Tokumaru * Redline (2009) - Voces adicionales * Appleseed (2004) - Uranus * Beyblade: Batalla Feroz (2004) - Insertos * El regreso del gato (2002) - Toto * La guerra de los mapaches (1994) - Reverendo Tsurukame * Porco Rosso (1992) - Señor Piccolo / Insertos (redoblaje) * Recuerdos del Ayer (1991) - Padre de Taeko / Insertos / Voces adicionales * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (1989) - Okino (redoblaje) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses (1996) - Dolbar * Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento (1984) - Azul (redoblaje) * El llamado de la sangre (1981) - Charles * Drácula (1980) - Reportero de TV * El pájaro del espacio (1980) - Godo Series animadas * Don Gato y su pandilla - Panza * Los Picapidera - Gran Gazoo / Arnoldo * Los Simpson - Frank Grimes (un ep.) * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Batiduende * Las Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales * Marvel superhéroes - Loki (Len Carlson) * Protagonistas de la historia - Pierre Curie (Capítulo "Marie Curie") * Conde Pátula - Sr. Roberto (Capítulo "La restauración") Personajes episódicos * Clutch Cargo ** ep. 13 - Maquinista ** ep. 15 - Cary Hooper/Ingeniero Videojuegos * Disney Infinity - Chick Hicks * Cars 3: Motivado Para Ganar - Chick Hicks Telenovelas brasileñas Cláudio Cavalcanti * Roda de la vida - Prof. Vidal * El viaje - Alberto Rezende Otros * Gabriela - Coronel Ribeirinho (Harildo Deda) * Río de intrigas - Alfredo Lorota (Tião D'Ávila) * Reina Ester, la salvadora - Mordecai (Ewerton de Castro) * Chocolate con pimienta - Epaminondas (Ary França) * El clon - Aurélio (Humberto Martins) * Terra Nostra - Juvenal (Adhenor de Souza) * Hermanos Coraje - Delegado Gerson Louzada (Flávio Galvão) * Mujeres de arena - Cesar (Henri Pagnoncelli) * Ronda de piedra - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas * Tormenta de pasiones - İzzet (Çelik Bilge) / Voces adicionales * Rivales de sangre - Sabri (Hüseyin Taş) * Amor y venganza - Hakkı (Haldun Resuloğlu) * Rosa negra - Rüstem Keser (Murat Baykan) * Se robó mi vida - Pertev (Gökhan Mete) / Yusuf (Erol Aksoy) * Gonul - Ensar (Macit Koper) * La sombra del pasado - İsmail Karataş (Mehmet Esen) * Hülya: Las llamas del deseo - Bayram Cevher (Ahmet Mümtaz Taylan) * Hasta la muerte - Sezai Karalı (Avni Yalçın) Dramas coreanos * Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Abuelo de Ji Hoo Documentales * Diana: En primera persona (2017) - Voces adicionales * Antes que sea tarde (2016) - Representante Joe Barton / Padre Tiempo (Lionel Barrymore) (archivo) * La ciudad de David (2014) - Pastor Dr. Jhon Hagee * 1000 maneras de morir (2008-2012) - Piloto de helicóptero * Curiosidad (2011) - Presentador (Martin Sheen) (ep. ¿Qué hay debajo de nosotros?) * Gigantes del océano (2011) - Doug Allen * Cómicos en el escenario (2009) - Tom Arnold * Me parece conocido (2009) - William Sanderson / Dustin Hoffman * En busca de la verdad (2005) - Voces diversas * Indonesia salvaje (1999) - Narrador (John Lynch) * La tierra del tigre (1985) - Narrador (Richard Kiley) * El cielo para los creyentes (1977) - Pastor Estus W. Pirkle Locución comercial * Boomerang Latinoamérica (2001-2003) * Comercial de Leche Nido de Nestlé (1985) Audiolibros * Liderazgo basado en principios - Stephen R. Covey Dirección de doblaje Auditel * Casi un gigoló (2013) (doblaje mexicano) * El robo más grande de la historia (2013) * August: Osage County (2013) (versión Videomax) * Grimm (2012-presente) (1ª-3ª temp.) * Thunderstruck (2012) * Freelancers (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * Anna Karenina (2012) * Bel Ami (2012) (1era. versión) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) (2ª versión) * Get the Gringo (2012) (2ª versión) * Alphas (2011-2012) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (1ª versión) * Abduction (2011) (3ª versión) * La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) (2ª versión) * Súper 8 (2011) (2ª versión) * The Rum Diary (2011) (1ª versión) * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) (2ª versión) * Temporada de brujas (2011) (1ª versión) * Los próximos tres días (2010) (versión Lionsgate) * Psíquico (2009) (4ª temp.) * Los secretos del poder (2009) * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) * Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Dragnet (2003) (2003-2004) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) (3ª versión) * Nunca más (2002) * Ali (2001) * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) * El Chacal (1997) * El rescate (1996) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (redoblaje) * Ricky Ricón (1994) * Perfume de mujer (1992) * África mía (1985) (redoblaje) * Rocky V (1990) (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky IV (1985) (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (1982) (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (1979) (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky (1976) (redoblaje 2000) Grupo Macías * Prison Break: Evasión final (2009) * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) * El gran pez (2003) Grupo Video Digital - TV Grabaciones de Morelos y Doblajes París * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) * El centinela (2006) * Prison Break (2005-2009) (2ª-3ª temp.) * En busca de la verdad (2005-2007) * Gracias por fumar (2005) * Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005) * El umbral (2005) * Boston Legal (2004-2008) Sonomex * Devorador de pecados (2003) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory * Amigos (2011) (2011) (doblaje de Cuernavaca) * Seeking Justice (2011) (2ª versión) * 22 Balas (2010) (doblaje de Cuernavaca) * Stay Cool (2009) (doblaje de Cuernavaca) * From Mexico with Love (2009) (doblaje de Cuernavaca) * Echelon Conspiracy (2009) * La competencia (2009) Otros * Pepper Dennis (2007) * Medium (2005) (primeras temporadas) (Art Sound México) * Shuten Doji (2000) (Roman Sound) * Yakumo Tatsu (1997) (Roman Sound) * Estados Alterados (1980) * Dan Shay (1978-1979) (Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CINSA * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Elefante Films * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Grupo Macías * Doblajes París - TV Grabaciones de Morelos y Grupo Video Digital * Intertrack * Larsa * Made in Spanish - Antigua y MADE Productions * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * SISSA – Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. * VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Cine y televisión mexicana * Ringside (2005) - Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro de la protagonista "Pulgoso" * Rosa salvaje (1987) - Dr. del Castillo y prestando su voz al loro "Crispín" * Los años felices (1984) - Napoleón * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) - Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * La recta final (1966) * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) - Jorge * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Enlaces externos * La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Carlos Becerril Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca